


his trauma

by orpheusheart



Series: mythos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Glitch Text, trigger warning: bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Ookami Hibiki has a fear of creepy crawlies that stems from a terrible incident in his childhood.





	his trauma

**Author's Note:**

> After some personal debate, I've decided to write original fiction for my OCs, namely Hibiki, Touya and Mikhail, with some appearances by Hiroki the overprotective dad. Updates will be sporadic, considering I have not written in ages (/sideglances at last update/fic). This particular fic was written quite some time ago, as an explanation for Hibiki's trauma of bugs.
> 
> I'm still in the process of updating their toyhouse data, but for now all you have to know is that Hibiki is my precious son and I will protect him to the ends of the earth.

Right before summer break, there was a compulsory overnight weekend stay-over for the kindergarten Ookami Hibiki went to. He was only five then, a young innocent boy that was constantly teased by his male classmates for his very feminine looks and demeanor. He thought nothing of it, and tried to befriend everyone as much as he could, as his father taught him to be nice to people no matter what. That naivety cost him his innocence, and caused him the trauma that he would never recover from.  
  
Hibiki's kindergarten was in the developing section of Ikebukuro, a place where construction continued day in and day out. It was also right next to an old, abandoned building, set to be torn down within the next few months. It also was barricaded off, to avoid any accidents that may occur if any unsuspecting person happened to walk though and got lost in it.  
  
Now, every young child has their inquisitive nature and sometimes lacking a sense of danger, and which in Hibiki's case, was what led him to blindly follow a few of his male classmates as they sneaked out of their designated classroom 'camp' to play outside in the dark. They managed to escape their teacher's watch, and ran out of the school compound to explore that old building. Bypassing the barricade was easy for a group of children less than half a full grown adult's size, and one by one each boy slipped through, hiding giggles behind their hands. They continued to quietly head in deeper, stopping at one of the rooms that was unlocked. More snickering and hushed whispers, until Hibiki felt a chill run down his spine and shivered a little from fright.  
  
"Um, I think we played outside a little too long? L-let's go back... _ please_?"  
  
Hibiki was right to be afraid since they were in an unfamiliar place and tried to reason with them, but one of the boys, the oldest of their year and already bigger than him, taunted him. "You're such a scared girly girl, Ookami," he snorted. "Then again, with a girly girl name like Hibiki no wonder you're like this."  
  
"B-but, papa said-"  
  
"You're such a _ daddy's girl_~" one of the other boys, this one younger but just as big as the first one, interrupted. "Ookami is a daddy's girl!"  
  
_ 'Daddy's girl, daddy's girl_!' echoed the other boys, and Hibiki felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He must not cry, he must show that he is strong, that he is not a daddy's girl like what they accuse him of...  
  
The boys' collective noises alerted the security guards who were patrolling the area in case of unauthorised entry. A flash of light turned towards where the boys were huddled in front of the door, and, spooked out of their wits, they shoved at each other as they ran for their lives back towards the school.  
  
Hibiki, unfortunately, was pushed in the wrong direction, and he stumbled backwards into the room instead. The door, knocked loose from its stopper from the boys' scuffle, swung shut, and locked Hibiki in the room, alone in the dark.

  
"E-everyone...?" His small voice was hesitant, quiet and afraid, but he did not dare move an inch. He tried to grasp around, until he felt something squish in his open hand. It was pitch dark, no moonlight streaming through even though there was a window, and Hibiki whimpered as he tried to wipe whatever slimy thing that was in his hand on his t-shirt. His fear kept him rooted to the spot, and he stayed where he was after that initial queasy feeling.

  
And then,

  
  
  


_ it began_.

  


  
At first it started with a light tickle on his leg, and Hibiki hurriedly swiped at it to brush it off, whatever that thing was.

  


  
But that tickling feeling returned, more this time, moving up his legs in a haphazard manner past his shoes and socks.

  


  
He felt more tickling on his hands and arms, like hundreds and thousands of little _ somethings _ moving about on his skin.

  


  
Hibiki tried to swat them away as well, but it seemed never ending.

  


  
The creepy feeling continued, and out of instinct Hibiki slapped a part of his leg that was becoming too itchy to ignore.

  


  
There was a soft crunch and another squish, and he squeaked silently as a foul odour invaded his sense of smell.

  


  
The _ sticky slimy feeling _ made him want to puke, but he bit his lip, telling himself to ignore, _ ignore, ignore- _

  


  
It was getting too much for him to endure -

  


  
_ the aberrant tickling across his legs and arms, _

  


  
_ the sensation of little hair-like things exploring his exposed skin, _

  


  
_ the cold slimy gunk that stuck to his hands, _

  


  
_ the sense of dread that he may die just here and now, _

  


  
_ alone and abandoned because I was a stupid Daddy's girl who could not say no... _

  


  
_ I am gonna die, _

  


  
_ gonna die, _

  


  
_gonna die..._

  
  


  
_ gonna be eaten by little creepy crawly monsters... _

  
  


_  
_ _ Papa, mama, _

  
  
  


_ help me... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
His mind shut down immediately, a way of protecting him from feeling any more of the dread, and he curled up where he was sitting, staring into nothing as the insects continued to crawl

_ crawl  _

  


_ crawl _

  


**_C̸̛͈̉̔̎̌͑ ̴̡̮̳̭̣̳̋̃̎͂̐̉Ŗ̴̛̬̀̊̒͝ ̶͖͖̹̘̞̔̾̓̃͠A̵͖̪̙̓̈́̓͠͝ ̴̙͇͚̝̾͐̓͌͑̑͘Ẅ̷̭̩̮́̊͝͝ ̸̝͚͇͂L̵̢̰͚̂̾̌̒̈͜ͅͅ_**  


  
all over his skin, their spindly little legs _ tickling and prickling,n̷̻͒ë̴͍͖́v̷̪́͜e̶̛̠͕r̵̳ ̷̗̾ê̸̜͑n̵̬͐̏d̵͍̆͋i̵͕̖͆͊n̴̮̐̈́g̷͙̿̾͜,̷͓̎, n̶̡͕̆̕e̴̙̩̗̝̎̿̅ṽ̸̡͈̮̹̖̑̓͘̕e̵̢͎̟̰̮͇̐̌̾̏̄͠r̶̹͙̺̞̈́̄ ̵̦̗͑͛̂͘ş̸͙̂̑̌̈́ț̶̖̼͇͘̚͝ͅo̵̖̮̐̏͆̕p̸̖̻̼͔̹͉̊̏̔̈́̂p̷̫̠̬̾͝ḭ̷͓̲̉́͜͜͠n̴̤͚͎͎̥̑̽͘ͅg̷͇̅͐̂͒ _ ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

  
  
It was dawn when the teacher in charge realised what had happened, as she did a quick headcount of her class when she noticed someone missing.  
  
"Where is Ookami-kun?"  
  
The group of boys glanced at each other guiltily, pushing at each other before the oldest, the one who lead the group, quietly spoke up, "I think he's in the abandoned building outside of school, sensei."  
  
"He's _ where_?!"  
  
"W-we went out to play last night!" one of them, a nervous thing wracked with guilt, confessed quickly, as all the other boys turned their stares towards him. "I-I think Ookami-kun didn't f-follow us back when we ran away!"  
  
Their teacher went red with anger. "And you **left** him?"  
  
"W-we're sorry sensei!!"  
  
The teacher gritted her teeth before she ran out, not bothering to change into her outdoor shoes as she quickly made her way towards the abandoned building. She was stopped by the security guards, but her quick explanation allowed her through, the two taller men following behind the small woman as they searched for Hibiki.  
  
"Ookami-kun couldn't have gone far," she deduced, telling the guards to spread out and cover the ground area since she was certain the children only stayed on ground level and not climb any steps. "Look through any rooms if necessary, open any locked doors. Call out his name - _ it's Ookami Hibiki _ \- and listen if there's any response. This is my number, if you find him, let me know as soon as possible."   
  
It was after a good twenty minutes or so of searching when one of the guards found Hibiki in the locked room after forcing the door open, glassy eyes wide and unblinking, his body dirt-smeared and bugs crawling all over him. Quickly, the guard picked Hibiki up and brushed off as much insects as he could, informing his colleague over the walkie-talkie as he texted the teacher as well to meet him back at the school compound. He cradled the boy to his chest and made his way out of the area, flicking and brushing off any more insects that he happened to see.  
  
Hibiki managed to escape mostly unscathed save for a rash from the dirty floor he was sitting on, but a day after that he fell sick, and suffered a week-long fever induced by the trauma. The remaining of his summer break was spent indoors, his father taking leave from his work to watch over his son after hearing the incident and nursed him back to health.  
  
School was never the same for Hibiki after that. While the boys stopped taunting and pressuring Hibiki after being scolded by their teacher, they ignored him as well, leaving him to his own devices and not letting him join in their games. Elementary and junior high was no different; Hibiki refrained from interacting with his classmates, though there was a point of time in his first year of junior high when he was bullied for being too pretty and fooling the boys in his level, but that was another story to be told.


End file.
